


Zelda's Resentment

by wii4life



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, this one's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wii4life/pseuds/wii4life
Summary: Zelda's thoughts after memory 5 (the one where she yells at Link)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 18





	Zelda's Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm pretty new to writing. I hope you like this fic. Tell me if there's anything I need to work on. Here's the link to the memory if you forgot what happened. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZfLVT8QHYA 
> 
> Obviously, I don't own BOTW

“And stop following me!” I yell into Link’s face.

Confusion flashed across Link’s face as I yelled. I started storming away from ruins and soon enough, I heard Link following me again three paces behind. I can’t believe he found me again! I keep telling him that I don’t need him, but he won’t stop following me. I can take care of myself! 

Link and I travel some more until night falls and are forced to set up camp. As I try to fall asleep, I think about what happened at the shrine.

I can’t understand why my father decided that he would be a good candidate to add to my guard. What has he done to prove himself? All he did was pull a sword from the ground and now he’s fulfilled his destiny.  _ Destiny.  _ I hate that word. 

Ever since the day that the Calamity had been foretold, I have prayed every day. Everyone tells me that it is my destiny to obtain the power of the goddess and seal the calamity. 

Sometimes I wish that I didn’t have to be the princess. I wish that I could be a researcher, like Robbie or Purah. 

That’s when it hit me.

_ Did Link feel the same way about his destiny? _

_ Did he even want this? _

He probably didn’t 

All of a sudden, I felt very guilty. He probably didn’t even want to protect me or follow me everywhere. I had just yelled at him without restraint for no reason. 

I shouldn’t have yelled at him. Even if I was frustrated that the shrine wasn’t working, I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on him.

I pull out my journal with a sigh. It would help to write these feelings down. 

_ "I said something awful to him today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me. But he did anyway, as he always does, and so I yelled at him without restraint. He seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before."  _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it.


End file.
